Tell Me Something, Sensei!
by Akizuki Airy
Summary: Kaai Yuki hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Namun, diam-diam dia menyukai Hiyama Kiyoteru, sensei-nya sendiri yang sudah berumur 21 tahun! Ch. 10 sebagai ending update!
1. Ch 1: Kaai Yuki, The Cheerful Student

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

Disclaimer:

**Yamaha, Crypton Future Media**

By:

**Akizuki Airy**

Genre:

**Romance, School Life, Slice of Life, Comedy**

Chara:

**Kaai Yuki (main), Hiyama Kiyoteru, etc.**

Rate:

**T+**

Summary:

Kaai Yuki hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang masih duduk di bangku kelas 6 SD. Namun, diam-diam dia menyukai Hiyama Kiyoteru, _sensei_-nya sendiri yang sudah berumur 21 tahun!

Warning: typo, gaje, no eyd, miss, males ngedit dan mengandung unsur pedo :P

.

.

.

.

[_Author's Dialogue_]

Yuki: wah, aku berumur 12 tahun! padahal aslinya umurku 9 thn…

Author: kan ini cuma fic, gpp donk

Hiyama: kenapa kau memilih kami? kan bisa memilih voice synthesizer Vocaloid yang lain seperti Rin, Len, Miku atau Luka? jarang sekali ada yg membuat fic dgn tokoh seperti kami.

Author: karena, menurutku romance di antara guru dan murid itu seru! aku bosan dgn romance biasa. aku ingin sesuatu yang beda!

Hiyama: oke, terserahlah

Yuki: yaaay! *jump* oke, mari kita baca! silahkan menikmati!

.

.

.

.

**Ch. 1: Kaai Yuki, The Cheerful Student**

"Hop!" Yuki menangkap bola voli dengan mudah dan memantulkannya kembali dengan _passing_ yang bagus. Surai kelamnya yang dikucir _twintail_ dengan ikat rambut bulat berwarna kuning membuatnya tampak manis dan cantik.

"Kyaaa! Yuki_-chan sugoi_!" Teriakan itu berasal dari teman-temannya dan _fans_-nya.

"_Arigatoo_!" jawab Yuki sambil berusaha fokus ke pertandingan voli.

Kaai Yuki—si gadis ceria dan cantik dari kelas 6-2 adalah murid yang populer dan punya banyak pengikut. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dia sempurna dalam bidang apapun. Mungkin kekurangannya adalah alergi udang. Dia juga baik hati dan ramah, meskipun terkadang mudah marah dan cerewet.

*Istirahat*

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Yuki membawa bekal makan siangnya ke taman belakang sekolah. Dia berusaha menjauh dari teman-temannya dan bersembunyi sebaik mungkin. Akhir-akhir ini, Yuki tidak mau makan siang bersama temannya—mungkin karena dia sudah bosan menjadi murid populer. Jadi, dia punya kebiasaan baru—pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah dan memanjat pohon lalu memakan bekalnya sambil duduk di dahan pohon. Mengerikan juga, sih, duduk di atas dahan pohon. Tapi, Yuki tidak terlalu khawatir karena berat badannya bisa dibilang ringan. Hanya 30 kg.

Tapi—

"Kyaaa—"

Sepatu merah maroon milik Yuki tersangkut di salah satu ranting yang sudah rapuh. Kakinya langsung mematahkan ranting rapuh tersebut—tanpa sengaja. Yuki langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh dari pohon.

*BRUUK!*

_Lho? Kok nggak sakit?_ Yuki bingung.

Dia masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, berusaha melihat sekelilingnya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena habis terjatuh. Dia berusaha mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Yang didapatinya adalah—

"Hiyama_-sensei_, _hontouni sumimasen_!" Yuki bangkit dan membungkuk penuh di hadapan _sensei_nya—Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"_Daijoubu da yo_. Kenapa kau ada disini, Kaai_-san_? Bukankah Kaai_-san_ selalu makan siang bersama teman-teman?" tanya Hiyama_-sensei_.

"Aku hanya ingin makan disini karena—" Yuki berpikir, "—karena pemandangan disini bagus!"

Gomenasai_, Hiyama_-sensei_. Aku telah berbohong,_ batin Yuki.

"Oh, begitu. Lain kali, kau harus lebih berhati-hati jika memanjat pohon, Kaai_-san_." Hiyama-_sensei_ berjalan menjauh.

Pada saat itulah—detak jantung Yuki tiba-tiba meningkat drastis

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

[A/N] mind to RnR, please? ^^ gomenasai jika fic terlalu singkat!


	2. Ch 2: Kind

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 2: Kind**

.

.

.

.

Hiyama: Author-san! kenapa aku jd guru misterius?!

Author: bingung dgn judulnya, akhirnya kasih judul ngasal :P

Yuki: *ngambil kapak*

Author: *takut* eh gomenasai! *sujud ke Yuki dan Hiyama*

Hiyama: aku gk marah kok

Yuki: cerewet, ah. balik ke fic yuk! enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

Ujian kelulusan yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi membuat Yuki pusing. Dia terus belajar agar nilainya tetap baik. Meskipun terkadang kefokusannya teralih, dia tetap mempertahankan belajarnya. Ulangan harian dan _tryout_ semakin banyak, membuat Yuki kelelahan.

*Istirahat*

"Huah…" Yuki menyandarkan punggungnya pada batang pohon, "Latihan soal yang tadi banyak banget! Aku capek!"

Mengeluh seperti apapun—suara Yuki tidak terdengar. Dia memang sengaja istirahat sendirian di tempat 'rahasia' seperti biasanya.

Yuki membuka bekal makan siangnya secara malas-malasan. Dia hendak menyuap sesendok telur dadar, tapi—

*BRUUK!*

"Hah?!" Yuki berteriak kaget.

Seekor tupai jatuh ke makan siangnya. Dengan nakalnya, tupai tersebut menginjak-injak makanan Yuki dan membawanya ke atas pohon.

"Dasar tupai nakal!" Yuki marah sambil melihat kotak bekalnya yang acak-acakan, "Aduh… disaat lapar begini, aku malah sial."

Yuki memunguti makanannya yang berceceran dan kotor lalu menutup kotak bekalnya. Dia hendak meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah—

"Kaai_-san_?"

Yuki melongo selama sesaat. Sedetik—dua detik—tiga detik dia terus mengerjapkan matanya dengan bingung dan kaget.

"_Nan desuka_, Hiyama_-sensei_?" Yuki merespon dengan cepat setelah dia menghentikan rasa kagetnya yang konyol.

"Kau makan siang di tempat yang sama lagi," ujar Hiyama_-sensei_ sambil tersenyum.

Sensei_, kumohon jangan tersenyum semanis itu! _Yuki berteriak di dalam hati.

"Oh, kenapa kotak bekalmu kotor, Kaai_-san_?" Hiyama-sensei bertanya sambil menunjuk kotak bekal Yuki yang berantakan dan kotor.

"Ada tupai yang mencuri makan siangku, sekaligus mengotorinya." jawab Yuki kecewa.

Hiyama_-sensei_ menatap Yuki sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tas-nya, "Oh, tunggu sebentar."

"…?" Yuki bingung memperhatikan tingkah Hiyama_-sensei_ yang seperti sedang menari sesuatu di dalam tas-nya.

Hiyama_-sensei_ tersenyum senang, "Nah, ini untukmu, Kaai_-san_. Ini sebagai pengganti bekal makan siangmu, kuharap kau menyukainya."

Sekotak jus apel dan sebungkus roti melon.

"_Arigatoo_…" ujar Yuki sambil menunduk dan berlari menjauh.

"…?" Kini, giliran Hiyama_-sensei_ yang kebingungan melihat tingkah Yuki.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

[A/N]

fic-nya terlalu singkat ya TT~TT soalnya aku ngerjain fic ini sekaligus dgn tugas powerpoint pkn, jd gk fokus. gomenasai!

mind to RnR, please?


	3. Ch 3: Sayonara, Hiyama-sensei!

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 3: ****_Sayonara_****, Hiyama****_-sensei_****!**

Warning: cerita mengandung unsur angst yang bikin nyesek :'v *plaakk*

.

.

.

.

Hiyama: Author-san, bisakah anda menjelaskan tentang judul gk jelas di chapter ketiga ini?

Author: seperti biasanya, kekurangan ide :P

Hiyama dan Yuki: *ambil kapak*

Author: apa salah gw? :'v *run*

.

.

.

.

Kaai Yuki—

Hanyalah seorang gadis berumur 12 tahun yang duduk di kelas 6 SD.

Dan sekarang dia—

"_OKAA-SAN_!"

Yuki berusaha membangunkan ibunya yang sudah tidak bernyawa diatas kasur putih rumah sakit. _Elektrokardiograf_ hanya menunjukkan garis lurus—pertanda bahwa ibunya benar-benar telah tiada.

"_Okaa-san_! _Okaa-san_!"

Airmata telah mengalir deras pipi Yuki.

*_flashback_*

Saat itu—

Yuki baru saja pulang sekolah dan memasuki mobil yang dikendarai oleh ibunya. Saat perjalanan pulang sekolah, sebuah truk menabrak mobilnya. Ibunya luka parah, sedangkan Yuki selamat karena dia hanya memiliki luka goresan sikunya.

*_flashback end_*

Kini—mayat ibunya ditutupi oleh kain dan para perawat mendorong kasurnya memasuki kamar mayat.

Yuki hanya bisa membisu dengan airmata mengering—penuh rasa _shock_ di hatinya.

Seorang dokter tiba-tiba menghampiri Yuki sambil bertanya, "Dimana ayahmu, nak?"

"Eh—bukankah… _otou-san_ menunggu di depan kamar _okaa-san_?" Yuki tampak heran.

"Jika tidak ada ayahmu, siapa yang membiayai pemakaman ibumu? Cepat cari ayahmu." perintah sang dokter, "Jika tidak ada biaya, kami bisa membuang mayat ibumu dengan mudah."

*DEG!*

Yuki dengan kebingungan mencari ayahnya dan berakhir dengan keputusasaan. Dia tidak menemukan ayahnya sama sekali. Kemana perginya ayahnya?

Yuki akhirnya mendekati kamar mayat. Dengan takut-takut dia menatap pintu kamar mayat sambil merenung. Bingung. Itulah yang dapat dikatakannya sekarang.

"Yuki_-chan_!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya. Yuki hanya menengok.

Seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dan irisnya yang berwarna emas menghampiri Yuki, memeluknya.

"Zunko _oba-san_!" Yuki membalas pelukan bibinya—Tohoku Zunko.

"Yuki_-chan_, _daijoubu desuka_?" Zunko menghapus airmatanya yang sempat menetes, "Tenang saja, kami akan merawatmu."

"Dimana _otou-san_?" tanya Yuki.

Zunko hanya menghela nafas panjang sambil membuang muka, lalu kembali menatap wajah Yuki dengan muram, "Dia mungkin… tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas biaya perawatan ibumu dan pemakaman ibumu."

Yuki tampak shock sambil menjawab, "…_masaka_…"

"Lupakan saja soal ayahmu yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab, pokoknya besok kita langsung pergi."

Ucapan Zunko membuat Yuki bingung.

"_Nani_, Zunko _oba-san_? Pergi? Pergi kemana?" tanya Yuki.

"Tentu saja pindah ke Hokkaido! Rumah Zunko _oba-san_, kan, ada disana." jawab Zunko sambil tersenyum, "Tenang saja, urusan pemakaman ibumu akan terurus."

*DEG!*

Yuki hanya mengangguk pelan, penuh kemurungan.

.

.

.

.

Yuki keluar dari mobil bibinya—Tohoku Zunko—dan sekarang berdiri di depan SD-nya.

Dia sendirilah yang meminta mengunjungi SD-nya terlebih dahulu. Zunko memenuhi permintaannya sebagai seorang bibi yang baik.

Pada pertamanya, Yuki hanya melangkah memasuki gerbang sekolah. Dia berjalan menuju taman belakang sekolah dan memeluk pohon yang sering dibuatnya sebagai tempat makan siang.

"_Sayonara_, kau pohon yang baik." Yuki tersenyum melihat pohon tersebut, "Aku tahu kau hanya sebatang pohon tua di belakang sekolah, tapi kau sangat berarti bagiku."

Kalau bisa—dia juga ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Hiyama-sensei. Tapi, rasanya mustahil sekali pergi ke ruang guru dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan hanya untuk seorang guru. Sangat egois.

"Kaai_-san_?"

Suara itu—

"Hiyama_-sensei_?"

Yuki menengok dengan terkejut dan menutup mulutnya. Penuh rasa kaget dan _shock_. Sebutir airmata jatuh menuruni pipinya.

"Kenapa kau menangis Kaai_-san_? Apakah aku berbuat kesalahan?" Hiyama_-sensei_ menghampiri Yuki sambil menghapus airmata Yuki, "Kukira kau tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, ternyata kau ada disini… sedang makan siang, ya, Kaai_-san_?"

Yuki menggeleng, "Bukan. Tapi, aku akan pergi ke Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido?" Hiyama-sensei terkaget, "Kenapa?"

"Itu tidak penting," Yuki menggeleng pelan sekali lagi, "Aku hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih dan selamat tinggal juga…"

*GYUT!*

"Hiyama… _sensei_?"

Mengetahui bahwa Hiyama_-sensei_ memeluknya, Yuki hanya bisa menangis dan membalas pelukannya. Setelah mereka selesai berpelukan, Yuki berusaha menghentikan airmatanya.

"Mulai sekarang—panggil aku Yuki_-chan_, jangan Kaai-_san_." ujar Yuki.

"Kau juga—" Hiyama_-sensei_ tersenyum, "Panggil aku Kiyo_-kun_."

Yuki mengangguk, "Akan selalu kuingat."

Saat Yuki berbalik dan berjalan beberapa meter, dia mendengar suara Hiyama_-sensei_…

"Aku menyukaimu, Yuki_-chan_."

Dan Yuki hanya menengok sedikit sambil menjawab—

"_Atashi mo_,"

.

.

.

.

wew, mungkin chap 4 akan update besok! tenang saja!

jgn lupa review! please!


	4. Ch 4: I Want To Meet You Again

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 4: I Want To Meet You Again, Hiyama****_-sensei_**

.

.

.

.

Miku: hai, all! saya datang utk mewawancarai sang author!

Hiyama: emg author-san itu artis? *sewot*

Author: DIAM! *gaya iklan snickers*

All: krik krik *suara jangkrik*

Miku: baiklah, aku akan memberi satu pertanyaan utk author-san! kenapa anda memilih tokoh Kaai Yuki, Hiyama Kiyoteru dan Tohoku Zunko? kenapa tdk voice synthesizer terkenal seperti aku? *Miku ge-er nih :P*

Author: krn… Hiyama itu keren! Aih, senangnya bisa diajar guru setampan dan sebaik dia! *ngayal*

Yuki: *mukul author*

Author: iya, iya… aku takkan merebut Hiyama darimu! *run*

Zunko: skip aja dialog ini! enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

*empat tahun kemudian*

"Yuki_-chan_!"

Sahabat Yuki sejak Yuki pindah ke Hokkaido—Yurika Sayu—memanggil namanya.

"Sayu_-chan_, _nande_?" tanya Yuki sambil menengok ke arah Sayu.

"Aku dengar, ada murid tampan di kelas sebelah! Dia juga kelihatannya suka padamu!" seru Sayu bersemangat.

"Aku tidak tertarik, bilang saja padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukainya." jawab Yuki cuek sambil berjalan menjauh.

"Baiklah," Sayu sudah biasa mendengar Yuki menolak pernyataan lelaki yang menyukainya, "Hei, memang kenapa, sih, sejak dulu kamu selalu menolak semua lelaki yang pernah menembakmu? Sekali-kali terima, dong."

"Aku," Yuki menatap langit, "Menyukai seseorang yang lebih daripada mereka."

Sayu tampak tertarik mendengar jawaban Yuki, "Oh, _dare_?"

"Seseorang yang ada di Tokyo, empat tahun lalu." jawab Yuki, "Sudahlah, aku malas membahasnya."

"Ah, Yuki pelit!" Sayu menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

Yuki tertawa renyah, "Mukamu lucu."

"Biarin!" Sayu membuang mukanya dengan sangat kesal, membuat Yuki tertawa lebih keras.

.

.

.

.

_…__masa lalu, tetaplah masa lalu…_

Yuki mengetahui bahwa dia berada sangat jauh dari Tokyo—berbeda jauh umurnya dengan Hiyama_-sensei_, maksudnya Kiyo_-kun_—berbeda status.

Namun—perbedaan itu tidak membuatnya goyah.

_Hei, Kiyo_-kun_… sendainya… seandainya kau bisa mendengar suaraku saat ini… apa yang kau lakukan?_

"YUKI_-CHAN_!"

"Huwaa~~!"

Yuki terkaget mendengar teriakan keras dari Sayu hingga terjatuh dari kursinya. Yuki memegangi punggungnya yang sakit.

"Sayu, jangan teriak keras-keras, dong!" Yuki berteriak marah.

"Huh, aku panggilin kamu dari tadi, kok! Cuma kamu nggak respon sama sekali!" Sayu menggembungkan pipinya dengan marah.

"Eh, _gomenasai_." Yuki membuang mukanya dengan malu, "Aku sehabis melamun, wajar jika aku tidak mendengar suaramu."

"_Daijoubu da_," Sayu mengerlingkan matanya, "Omong-omong… kamu ngelamunin siapa?"

Yuki langsung terbatuk-batuk mendengarnya (author: jleb moment :P).

"Tebakanku benar, ya?!" Sayu langsung berteriak, "Sudah kuduga!"

"Diam," Yuki melangkah menjauhi Sayu, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku."

.

.

.

.

Yuki berjalan kaki melewati trotoar—hendak pulang ke rumah. Dia melihat ke sekitarnya dan mencoba mengusir rasa bosannya dengan memainkan rambutnya atau merapatkan kedua tangannya. Cara tersebut tidak 100% mengusir rasa bosannya—tapi itu cukup untuk Yuki.

_Ah, sebentar lagi sampai di rumah. Aku harus bergegas,_ Yuki mempercepat langkahnya.

*BRUUKK!*

"Aduh…" Yuki mengeluh sehabis terjatuh.

"_Daijoubu desuka_?"

Yuki kaget mendengar suara tersebut dan berusaha mendongak ke atas—

"Ah… Kiyo_-kun_…"

Surai hitam kelamnya langsung dikenali oleh Yuki. Iris kelabunya kini menatap Yuki dengan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

Yuki: alamak… pendek sangat fic-nya :'v *ngomong ala orang Malaysia*

Author: seperti biasa, kehilangan ide :v

Hiyama: author-san nggak kreatif bgt, sih. dikit-dikit kehilangan ide trus.

Author: *jleb!*

Miku: ah, Hiyama kejam, deh sama author-san! author-san, hapus aja tokoh Hiyama dari cerita!

Author: *terpuruk dan pergi*

Hiyama: maaf *merasa bersalah* -"\


	5. Ch 5: Married!

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 5: Married?!**

.

.

.

.

Yuki meremas-remas roknya dengan cemas sambil berusaha menghisap cairan teh dari sedotannya dengan tenang. Namun, dia tetap tidak bisa tenang. Yuki tetap terlihat tegang, senang bahkan terkadang seperti orang yang baru saja bertemu monster (secara harfiah).

"Yuki," panggil Hiyama_-sensei_ membuat Yuki kaget.

"_Nan_… _nande_?" tanya Yuki.

"Aku senang bertemu Yuki_-chan_ lagi," Hiyama_-sensei_ menunjukkan senyum termanisnya, "Aku memang sengaja datang ke Hokkaido untuk menemuimu."

"Sejak kapan Kiyo-kun datang kesini?" tanya Yuki.

[_dialogue_]

Author: panggilan Hiyama-sensei kuganti saja jadi Kiyo-kun/Kiyoteru saja, ya! supaya pembacanya nggak bingung!

Hiyama, Yuki dan Miku: setuju…

[_dialogue end_]

"Baru sebulan yang lalu," jawab Kiyoteru.

"Ah, begitu." jawab Yuki sambil meremas gelas plastik berisi teh miliknya.

"Kukira Yuki_-chan_ akan memelukku pada saat bertemu, ternyata tidak." Kiyoteru berpura-pura kecewa.

"Kiyo_-kun_… jangan menggodaku seperti itu… mana mungkin aku melakukannya di tempat umum seperti trotoar…" Yuki hanya menunjukkan wajah memerah.

"Kalau begitu, apa aku boleh mengantarkan Yuki-chan ke rumah?" tawar Kiyoteru.

"Eh, tapi yang ada di rumah… bibiku." jawab Yuki.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, kan?" Kiyoteru memegang tanganku dan menyuruhku untuk berjalan di depan, "Lagipula, ada yg mau kubicarakan kepada bibimu."

"Hah?" Yuki kaget mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru, "Apa yang kau maksud?"

Kiyoteru menjawab sambil tersenyum, "Rahasia."

"Kiyo_-kun_ pelit…" Yuki hanya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hahahaha, wajahmu lucu…" Kiyo_-kun_ mencubit pipi Yuki, "Beritahukan padaku siapa nama bibimu dulu."

"Tohoku Zunko," jawab Yuki, "Aku sering memanggilnya Zunko _obaa-san_."

"Oke, Tohoku Zunko, ya." Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul, "Ayo kita pergi ke rumahmu."

Yuki hanya bingung sambil mengikuti langkah Kiyoteru. Yuki menunjukkan arah menuju rumahnya kepada Kiyoteru. Saat mereka berudua sampai di rumah Yuki (alias rumah bibinya), mereka berdua membuka pagar. Yuki memutuskan untuk memasuki rumah terlebih dahulu, agar tidak terjadi kesalahpahaman.

"_Tadaima_," salam Yuki sambil membuka pintu rumah bibinya.

"_Okaeri_, Yuki_-c_—"

Bibinya—Tohoku Zunko—menyambut kepulangan Yuki. Namun, dia terlihat kaget dan tidak senang dengan kehadiran Kiyoteru.

"Siapa lelaki itu, Yuki?" Zunko menghela nafas, "Kau mau jadi anak nakal dengan membawa seorang lelaki ke rumah bibimu?"

"Zunko _obaa-san_!" Yuki berteriak marah, "Dia guruku!"

Zunko tampak kaget lalu menunduk meminta maaf, "_Hontouni sumimasen_…"

"Bolehkah aku sedikit meralat ucapan Yuki?" Kiyoteru maju dan berhadapan dengan Zunko, "Aku guru Yuki saat dia masih SD, tapi aku juga suka padanya."

_Shock_—itulah yang terlukis pada wajah Zunko saat mendengar ucapan Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi—"

Zunko berdeham kecil sambil meminum tehnya, "Hiyama_-sensei_ ini dulu terkena pedofilia? Kenapa bisa menyukai keponakanku?"

"Saya sama sekali tidak terkena pedofilia," Kiyoteru tersenyum.

"Dan dengan motif menyukai keponakanku, anda datang kesini? Untuk apa?" Zunko memicingkan matanya ke arah Kiyoteru.

"Bukan—"

Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil menatap Zunko dengan serius.

"Aku ingin menikahi Yuki!"

"UHUK!" Yuki yang sedang memakan _brownies_ langsung tersedak, sama seperti Zunko yang tersedak meminum teh.

Zunko mengatur nafasnya dan meminum air putih lebih cepat. Dia berdeham sekali lagi dan menatap Kiyoteru dengan tajam, "Yuki masih berumur 16 tahun."

"Lalu, aku dilarang untuk—"

"Berhenti disitu, Hiyama_-sensei_." Zunko memotong ucapan Kiyoteru, "Kau telah membuatku marah."

"Marah atas dasar apa, Tohoku_-sama_?" tanya Kiyoteru dengan tenang.

"Atas permintaan berlebihanmu tentang Yuki, jelas aku menolaknya." jawab Zunko sambil menaruh cangkir tehnya di atas meja dengan bantingan yang cukup keras.

Yuki hanya menatap dialog antara Kiyoteru dan Zunko yang terus menegang.

"Kalau begitu—"

Yuki dan Zunko memfokuskan pandangannya kepada Kiyoteru saat Kiyoteru berbicara.

"—kalau aku tidak boleh menikahi Yuki—aku akan membuatnya hamil."

Zunko langsung menampar pipi Kiyoteru, sedangkan Yuki langsung pingsan.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru: HEI! SEJAK KAPAN AKU BILANG BEGITU PADA ZUNKO?!

Author: ide-nya tiba-tiba muncul pas liat berita di televisi :v *run*

Yuki: hyaaaa…. aku tak mau mendekati Kiyo-kun…

Kiyoteru: tidak, Yuki! aku takkan pernah berbuat seperti itu padamu! author-san ini telah memfitnahku dgn fic yg tdk jelas!

Miku: silahkan review! skip saja percakapan tak jelas ini!


	6. Ch 6: Please, Oba-san!

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 6: Please, ****_Obaa-san_****!**

.

.

.

.

Miku: di cerita sebelumnya, Kiyoteru mengatakan bahwa…

Kiyoteru: jgn diungkit-ungkit lg!

Yuki: ugh….

Author: *evil smirk*

Miku: kenapa author-san?

Author: aq jd punya ide utk mengubah fic ini ke fiction M

Yuki: *langsung muntah*

Kiyoteru: *cukur rambut*

Miku: *pingsan*

Author: *lari*

.

.

.

.

"Fyuh…"

Yuki mengelap keringatnya pada dahi sehabis pelajaran olahraga. Dia kini sudah mengganti training-nya dengan seragamnya yang semula. Kini, kata-kata Kiyoteru kemarin terngiang di telinganya.

…_kalau aku tidak boleh menikahi Yuki—aku akan membuatnya hamil_…

Apa maksud dari perkataannya? Yuki hanya memegangi perutnya dengan resah. Ucapan Kiyoteru kemarin terlalu gila untuk remaja seusia Yuki. Yuki hanya mencoba melupakan perkataan Kiyoteru di pikirannya.

"Yuki_-chan_!"

Suara Sayu terdengar jelas diantara suara angin.

"Sayu_-chan_, _nande_?" tanya Yuki.

"Ada orang yang ingin menemuimu," ujar Sayu.

"Eh?" Yuki berfirasat buruk, _jangan-jangan…_

Seorang lelaki bersurai kelam kini ada di hadapan Yuki. Iris kelabunya menatap Yuki lekat-lekat.

Yuki menghela nafas panjang, "Sudah kuduga…"

"Lho, kenapa? Tidak boleh?" tanya Kiyoteru.

"Yuki_-chan_…" Sayu membisikkan sesuatu pada Yuki, "Sebenarnya… dia ini siapa? Pacarmu?"

Yuki menatap Sayu dengan _deathglare_, membuat Sayu langsung menjauh ketakutan melihatnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kiyoteru kepada Sayu dan Yuki.

Sayu dengan terang-terangan bertanya, "Namamu siapa? Apakah kau ada hubungan khusus dengan Yuki?"

*GLEGAR!*

Rasanya ada petir menyambar ke Yuki ketika Sayu bertanya kepada Kiyoteru. Yuki langsung memasang _deathglare_ terbaiknya, sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"_Anno_… itu sepertinya tidak perlu dijawab." jawab Yuki masih dengan _deathglare_-nya.

Kiyoteru memegang bahu Yuki dan menariknya ke sampingnya, "Aku baru saja melamarnya kemarin."

Yuki langsung pucat, sedangkan mata Sayu berbinar-binar.

"_Nani_?! Melamar Yuki?!" Sayu tampak sangat bersemangat, "Apakah kau diterima?"

Yuki langsung mengalihkan perhatian Sayu dengan menarik tangan Sayu menjauh dari Kiyoteru.

"Sayu_-chan_, dengar…" Yuki berbisik kepada Sayu, "Dia adalah guruku sewaktu SD di Tokyo. Kami saling menyukai sejak dulu…"

"Apakah dia pedofil?" tanya Sayu terang-terangan.

Yuki langsung memasang _deathglare_ lagi.

"Eh, maaf! Maaf!" ujar Sayu ketakutan melihat _deathglare_ Yuki.

Yuki hanya menghela nafas panjang, "Kemarin, aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di trotoar. Dia memang sengaja datang ke Hokkaido untuk melamarku."

"Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya dan berapa umurnya…" Sayu memohon kepada Yuki.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru, umur 25 tahun." jawab Yuki.

Sayu terbengong-bengong, "25 tahun… mustahil… berarti… saat kau masih SD, dia berumur 21 tahun?!"

"Iya," jawab Yuki malas, "Sayangnya, bibiku menolak dia. Bibiku tidak suka Kiyo_-kun_."

Sayu memegang tangan Yuki, "Aku akan membantu! Pasti! Ternyata dia orang yang kau sukai selama ini!"

"Biasa saja," ujar Yuki sambil berjalan menjauh.

.

.

.

.

"Yuki, kau tidak boleh bertemu dengan Hiyama_-sensei_ lagi."

"Eh?"

Yuki sangat _shock_ mendengar perintah dari bibinya, Tohoku Zunko.

"Kenapa?" tanya Yuki, "Aku, kan, menyukainya. Terserah padaku kalau aku mau menemuinya atau tidak, kan?!"

Zunko menatap Yuki dengan tajam, "Kau mau melawan bibimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?!" Yuki marah, "Aku akan pergi jika Zunko _oba-san_ menolak keberadaan Kiyo_-kun_! Terserah!"

Zunko menampar pipi Yuki, "Jangan melawan dan lakukan! Atau aku akan memindahkanmu ke kota yang lebih jauh! Bahkan ke luar negeri!"

"Zunko _oba-san_… aku…" Yuki memegangi pipinya sambil berlari ke kamar dan menguncinya.

Oba-san_… ternyata _oba-san_ jahat… dia sangat jahat…_ pikir Yuki sambil menghapus airmatanya, _aku mau kabur… iya, kabur saja dari rumah…_

Yuki segera mengambil tas koper dan ranselnya. Memasukkan bajunya dengan acak-acakan beserta beberapa barangnya yang penting. Setelah siap, Yuki langsung membawa kedua tasnya lalu melompat dari jendela kamarnya.

"_Gomenasai_, _oba-san_…" gumam Yuki pelan sambil menatap rumah bibinya untuk terakhir kali.

Yuki lalu segera berlari, menuju rumah Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

.

*Ting Tong*

"Eh? Ada yang datang semalam ini?" Kiyoteru tampak heran mendengar suara bel rumahnya.

*Ting Tong*

"Iya, iya. Tunggu sebentar." Kiyoteru bergegas berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

*Cklek*

Di balik pintu, dia melihat seorang gadis bersurai kelam dan dikucir _twintail_. Irisnya yang berwarna _almond_ memandang penuh ke arah Kiyoteru. baju yang dikenakannya lumayan kotor dan pipinya penuh debu. Rambutnya kusut.

"Yuki?" Kiyoteru kaget melihatnya, "Kenapa kau kesini?"

Yuki sudah hampir terjatuh, tapi Kiyoteru memegangi tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Aku… kabur dari rumah _oba-san_…" ujar Yuki sambil memeluk Kiyoteru, "Dia melarangku menemuimu lagi, Kiyo_-kun_…"

Kiyoteru hanya kaget mendengarnya dan membalas pelukan Yuki, "Tidak usah khawatir, Yuki. Kau bisa tinggal disini."

Yuki lalu pingsan.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

Hiyama: cepet bgt sih bersambung…

Author: aku gk kebiasaan bikin fic panjang. lebih suka yg pendek. kisaran 400-700 kata gitu.

Yuki: udh kebiasaan

Miku: memang knp author-san suka membuat fic pendek?

Author: klo panjang-panjang biasanya banyk org males baca. aq jga, klo liat fic panjang tuh rasanya males. makanya aq berniat smua org membaca fic-ku yg tdk panjang!

Miku: meskipun tdk panjang, tp kan terus bersambung

Hiyama: iya, iya. lama-lama kan panjang.

Author: *jleb bgt di hati*

Yuki: skip aja dialog gk jelas ini! silahkan review!


	7. Ch 7: Live at Kiyo-kun's House

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 7: Live at Kiyo****_-kun_****'s House**

.

.

.

.

Miku: wah, apakah judul ch. 7 ini menceritakan hidup Yuki saat tinggal di rumah Kiyoteru?

Author: hohoho, pastinya. tp sedikit kucampur dgn penentangan dari Zunko dan dukungan Sayu tentunya.

Sayu: aq jarang muncul deh *sedih*

Zunko: aq malah muncul sebagai tokoh antagonis! padahal di ch. 3 aq msh tokoh protagonis!

Author: fufufufu, aq kan udh bilang jd kepikiran ngubah fic ini jd rate M

Kiyoteru: author-san gila bgt ngubah ini jd rate M. siapa yg mw baca klo rate M?

Yuki: huwaaa…. aq out saja klo diganti jd rate M

Sayu: Yuki… jgn pergi…

Author: Kiyoteru… boleh kan kujadiin rate M?

Kiyoteru: yaelah… klo jd rate M, emg knp?

Miku: pasti IYKWM bgt tuh! protes! no for rate M!

Author: canda… bercanda doang. masa umurku baru 13 thn udh bikin cerita rate M

All: *bawa kapak dan golok utk nyerang author*

Author: *run*

.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu yang cerah…

"_Ohayyo_!" Yuki dengan cerianya membuka pintu kamar Kiyoteru, "Ayo cepat bangun, Kiyo-_kun_!"

Kiyoteru langsung terbangun dengan kaget. Dia mengacak rambutnya sendiri yang berantakan, "Yuki… _ohayyo_…"

"Kiyo_-kun_ nggak semangat, deh." Yuki menghela nafas, "Hari Minggu! Kita jalan-jalan, yuk!"

Kiyoteru mengerjapkan matanya—sekali—dua kali—tiga kali dengan bingung, "Hoaaahm… biarkan aku tidur sebentar lagi…"

"Ah, Kiyo_-kun_!" Yuki berseru marah ketika Kiyoteru menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut kembali, "Bangun! Bangun!"

Dengan memaksa, Yuki mengguncangkan tubuh Kiyoteru dengan kedua tangannya. Mendadak, Kiyoteru bangun lagi dan menatap lekat-lekat ke arah Yuki, membuat Yuki curiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Yuki curiga.

Kiyoteru menggeleng sambil tersenyum, "Kau mau ajak aku jalan-jalan? Ada satu syarat."

"Syarat?" Yuki tampak sangat curiga_, jangan-jangan syaratnya yang aneh-aneh lagi…_

[_dialogue_]

Kiyoteru: ini bagian rate M-nya?

Author: bukan!

Yuki: apa yg mau dilakukan Kiyo_-kun_?

Miku: jangan-jangan…

Author: kalian belum-belum sudah berpikiran negatif, sudah jangan membantah yang aneh-aneh

Zunko: kapan aku muncul?

Author: terserah aku, dong

[_dialogue end_]

Kiyoteru tersenyum simpul sambil berkata, "Cium aku,"

"Haah?"

Yuki mengerjapkan matanya—sekali—dua kali—tiga kali dengan pipi memerah.

"Kenapa? Tidak mau?" tanya Kiyoteru memasang wajah pura-pura memelas, "Sayang sekali…"

Yuki tampak kaget, "Bukan… bukan begitu maksudku!"

"Lalu—apa maksudmu?" tanya Kiyoteru sambil mengerlingkan bola matanya.

"Aku… aku… hanya…"

"—malu?" potong Kiyoteru cepat—bagaikan membaca pikiran Yuki.

Yuki menepis perkataan Kiyoteru, "Bukan!"

"Lalu?" Kiyoteru menaruh telapak tangan di dagunya.

Yuki mencoba memilih kata-kata yang tepat, bahkan berdeham kecil.

"Aku hanya merasa bahwa itu tidak pantas,"

Kiyoteru menatap Yuki, "Tidak pantas? Berarti kau tidak menyukaiku?"

Ucapan Kiyoteru membuat Yuki kehabisan kata-kata.

"Ba—baiklah! Aku menerimanya!"

Yuki menjawab dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Kiyoteru melihatnya sambil menahan tawa. Yuki kelihatan marah dan membuang muka, tapi Kiyoteru semakin tidak bisa menahan tawanya ketika melihat sikap Yuki.

"Ber—berhenti tertawa!" bentak Yuki marah sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Kiyoteru tertawa sambil berkata, "Maaf—habis lucu."

"Ja—jadi," Yuki menatap Kiyoteru dengan pandangan mencuri, "—apa yang harus kulakukan?"

_Bodoh, masa tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan? Tadi, kan, sudah kubilang,_ pikir Kiyoteru. Hampir saja Kiyoteru mengucapkannya secara terang-terangan di depan Yuki, untungnya dia menahannya. Jika dia sampai mengatakannya, Yuki pasti marah besar.

"Begini saja—"

"Ha—hah?"

Yuki hanya bisa diam mematung ketika—ketika…

[_dialogue_]

Author: apa bagian ini perlu dijelaskan?

Kiyoteru:ya, iyalah author-san!

Yuki: aku menolak utk dijelaskan! *blushing*

Author: utk pembaca, jd kujelaskan saja

Miku: author-san hebat, hanya demi pembaca *menangis terharu*

Zunko: lebay amat deh :P

[_dialogue end_]

Yuki merasakan nafas dari hidung Kiyoteru di pipinya. Wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus (?) karena tindakan Kiyoteru.

(Kiyoteru: kepiting rebus? | Author: anggap saja seperti warna merah)

"Hng…"

Yuki menahan nafasnya dan dia hanya bisa terdiam ketika bibir Kiyoteru mengunci bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

Pada akhirnya—hari Minggu mereka hancur total karena tidak jadi jalan-jalan.

Kiyoteru dan Yuki hanya melakukan aktivitas senggang yang jarang mereka lakukan. Mereka memasak bersama, membersihkan rumah, _selfie_, dll.

(Kiyoteru: njirrr, selfie :v | Author: gpp, aq jga sering selfie kok | Yuki: kwkwkwkw, author-san fotogenik | Miku: ikutan dong!)

Saat hari Minggu mereka berakhir, tepat saat matahari terbenam di bagian barat, Yuki dan Kiyoteru tidur-tiduran diatas kasur yang sama.

"Aneh, kenapa _oba-san_ tidak mencariku, ya?" tanya Yuki.

Kiyoteru mengangkat bahunya sambil berkata, "Mungkin Tohoku-sama malas mencari keberadaanmu,"

"Kuharap begitu," Yuki mengubah posisinya dan memeluk Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru hanya membalasnya hingga mereka berdua tertidur.

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

[A/N]

huwaaaa, blank! ini keut-kebutan ngerjainnya!

review, please!


	8. Ch 8: I Can't Leave You

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 8: I Can't Leave You**

.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru: nggak terasa udh ch. 8, ya…

Yuki: knp gk sekalian 100 chap saja?

Author: aduh, aneh-aneh saja. lagipula chap. 10 adalah ending… ups! keceplosan, deh :P

Miku: endingnya chap 10, ya?! lumayan panjang… jangan lupa, harus ngebut loh! kasian para pembaca!

Author: iya, iya. aku kan msh sekolah, mana bisa ngebut. pasti waktu deadline-nya nabrak sama kegiatan sekolah –"\

Zunko dan Sayu: KAMI KOK BELUM MUNCUL, SIH?!

Author: kalian kebanyakan protes…

Yuki: skip! enjoy reading!

.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_,"

Kiyoteru memasuki rumahnya dengan santai. Dia kembali menutup pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatunya. Dia menatap sekeliling rumah yang tampak kosong.

_Yuki belum pulang, ya. Padahal, biasanya dia pulang lebih cepat dariku, _pikir Kiyoteru sambil memasuki kamarnya.

Kiyoteru dengan cepat melepaskan dasinya lalu melepaskan kacamatanya. Sambil membawa handuk di tangannya, dia berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, lalu membukanya.

_Eh…?_

Kiyoteru heran melihat hawa hangat dari dalam kamar mandi. Air hangat mengalir di lantai kamar mandi dan pada saat itulah—

Kiyoteru melihat seseorang di dalam kamar mandi.

Seorang gadis dengan rambut hitam kelam, tergerai panjang hingga ke punggungnya, tampak basah karena terkena air. Irisnya bagaikan kacang _almond_, menatap ke arah Kiyoteru dengan kaget. Tubuhnya ramping dan kulit putih mulusnya juga terlihat jelas. Dadanya mungkin juga terlihat lebih jelas—meskipun tidak terlalu besar. Selama beberapa saat—mereka berdua tampak terheran-heran sendiri. Pipi mereka berdua memerah dan kedua teriakan keluar secara bersamaan—

"K—K—KYAAA!"

"MAAF!"

.

.

.

.

"_Itadakimasu_,"

Yuki dan Kiyoteru mengucapkan kata tersebut secara bersamaan, lalu melahap makan malamnya. Suasana hening—berbeda dengan biasanya—bahkan terkesan tegang. Yuki berusaha tidak memandang wajah Kiyoteru—sedangkan Kiyoteru terbatuk dan berdeham kecil sedari tadi. Pipi mereka berdua memerah dan berusaha tidak memperhatikan—padahal sebenarnya mereka saling memperhatikan—meskipun dengan pandangan mencuri.

Makan malam selesai.

Yuki langsung mengambil piring dan perlengkapan makannya lalu mencucinya sendiri di wastafel tanpa menatap Kiyoteru. Biasanya, Yuki akan mencuci perlengkapan makan Kiyoteru juga—tapi karena kejadian tadi, Yuki tampak sedikit marah kepada Kiyoteru.

"Yuki,"

Gerakan Yuki terhenti mendengar panggilan Kiyoteru. Yuki sedikit menunduk saat mendengar panggilan tersebut dan berusaha agar tidak menoleh.

Dia mengatakan, "_Nande_?" dengan suara setenang mungkin.

"_Etto_… maaf. Aku tadi—"

Yuki menghela nafas panjang sambil berkata, "Iya, aku mengerti."

"Apakah kau marah?"

Kiyoteru tampak merasa bersalah dengan reaksi Yuki yang memaafkannya dengan terpaksa. Di sisi lain, Yuki bingung terhadap sikapnya yang dingin terhadap Kiyoteru. Kebimbangan melanda mereka berdua.

"Sebenarnya…"

Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua saling bertatapan dan mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama—secara bersamaan.

_Eh?!_

Bahkan, ucapan mereka di dalam hati juga sama.

"Kau mulai duluan,"

Mereka berdua mengucapkan hal yang sama lagi.

_Aku tampak seperti orang idiot,_ pikir Kiyoteru.

_Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'perasaan sehati' antar pasangan?_ batin Yuki.

"Sebenarnya…"

Lagi-lagi, mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama.

_Apakah aku terkena penyakit idiot tingkat akut? _batin Kiyoteru sambil mendecakkan lidahnya.

_Kira-kira kapan percakapan ini akan selesai?_ pikir Yuki sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Namun pada akhirnya—mereka berdua tertawa tanpa alasan.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandinya saat itu?" tanya Kiyoteru kepada Yuki.

"Hng… aku lupa karena… saat itu, Kiyo_-kun_ tidak ada di rumah. Jadi, aku tenang-tenang saja tidak mengunci pintu kamar mandi. Kiyo_-kun_ juga, harusnya Kiyo_-kun_ tahu aku di dalam kamar mandi, kan? Jangan-jangan Kiyo_-kun_ sengaja membuka pintu agar bisa me—"

Pipi Kiyoteru tiba-tiba memerah, "Tidak… tidak seperti itu, kok…"

"Aha! Pasti tebakanku benar, kan?!" Yuki berteriak marah sambil menatap Kiyoteru dengan _deathglare _terbaiknya.

Kiyoteru tampak panik dan jarinya membentuk huruf V, "Sungguh! Aku tidak sengaja! Tanyakan pada pembaca dan _author_-nya!"

[_dialogue_]

Miku: apaan ini? tanyakan pada pembaca?

Author: haha, bercanda :P

Yuki: memangnya pembaca akan bereaksi?

Kiyoteru: yg jelas aku punya saksi dan alibi

Zunko: aku percaya pada keponakanku, pasti Kiyoteru mesum itu sengaja membuka pintu kamar mandi agar bisa—

Kiyoteru: *mukul Zunko pkek batu*

[_dialogue end_]

"Haah, terserahlah." Yuki tampak bingung, "Sekarang sudah malam, yang penting kita segera tidur."

Kiyoteru mengangguk, "Ya, itu lebih baik."

Mereka berdua membuka pintu kamar masing-masing. Sebelum memasuki kamar, mereka berdua tersenyum.

"_Oyasumi_," ujar Kiyoteru.

"_Oyasumi mo_," balas Yuki.

Seketika itu—mereka berdua memasuki kamar dan menutup pintu kamar. Menuju ke kasur untuk tidur dan ke alam mimpinya masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

[11.03 pm]

Kiyoteru yang sedang tertidur lelap merasa ada yang janggal. Dia terus menerus mendengar suara berisik dari arah pintu kamar. Suara itu tidak berhenti dan semakin mendekat—seperti mendekati kasurnya. Suara langkah kaki—suara orang yang tersandung—suara berisik ketika barang-barangnya tertabrak sesuatu. Semua itu membuatnya resah, tetapi Kiyoteru dengan tenang tetap terbaring di kasurnya—seolah membiarkan 'makhluk' itu mendekat.

Sampai akhirnya—dia bisa merasakan hawa kehidupan yang mendekati dirinya.

"Eh…?"

Kiyoteru meraba-raba meja tidurnya dan mengambil kacamatanya lalu memakainya. Dia baru bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa di hadapannya—

"Yuki, kenapa kau disini?"

Dia melihat Yuki yang masih memakai piyama dan rambutnya juga tergerai. Tubuh Yuki gemetaran dan wajahnya pucat. Yang paling membuat kaget, Yuki melompat ke kasur Kiyoteru sambil memeluk Kiyoteru dengan bergetaran.

"Tadi—tadi aku melihat barang-barang di kamarku bergerak-gerak. Ada makhluk kecil berwarna cokelat disana—" ujar Yuki dengan tubuh gemetaran.

"Tikus?"

Tebak Kiyoteru dengan cepat.

"Apa itu tikus?"

Yuki bertanya dengan muka polos bercampur ketakutan.

.

.

.

.

[11.42 pm]

Setelah Kiyoteru menjelaskan apa itu tikus kepada Yuki, mereka berdua berburu tikus dadakan di kamar Yuki. Kiyoteru sempat bertanya kepada Yuki mengapa dia tidak mengetahui tikus. Kata Yuki, di rumahnya tidak pernah ada makhluk seperti itu—bahkan namanya pun tidak tahu. Bagaimana bisa, ya? Kiyoteru bahkan sempat heran mengetahui bahwa Yuki tidak tahu apapun tentang tikus.

Karena masih trauma, Yuki memilih tidur bersama Kiyoteru. Sebenarnya, Kiyoteru keberatan Yuki tidur di kasurnya karena mereka bahkan hampir tidak memiliki hubungan apapun. Pacaran pun tidak. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka saling menyukai satu sama lain—tapi mereka bahkan tidak menganggapnya suatu 'hubungan'.

Jadi—Kiyoteru terpaksa menjaga detak jantungnya tetap normal selama Yuki tidur di sampingnya.

Menit-menit awal adalah saat-saat mereka masih berbincang diatas kasur dan berakhir dengan dengkuran Yuki. Kiyoteru bahkan tidak menyangka Yuki bisa mendengkur—meskipun dengkurannya sangat pelan dan halus. Kiyoteru sendiri bahkan tidak bisa tidur. Dia tetap terjaga hingga menit-menit berikutnya.

_Bagaimana ini…_ pikir Kiyoteru bingung.

Dia menyentuh rambut Yuki—namun dia mengangkat tangannya secara spontan ketika Yuki bereaksi dengan sedikit gerakan. Yuki tertidur lagi dengan dengkuran halusnya. Kiyoteru berusaha lebih tenang saat memegang rambut Yuki—membelainya dengan lembut.

Kiyoteru menatap wajah Yuki yang tidak terlalu jelas di kegelapan malam—apalagi lampu telah dimatikan. Tapi, bagi Kiyoteru, kegelapan malam pun tidak dapat mengurangi kecantikan dari wajah Yuki. Kiyoteru bahkan tampak panik mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri yang sudah mencapai batas. Wajah Yuki terlihat manis saat tidur. Bibir tipisnya yang berwarna _cherry _terbuka sedikit dan bulu matanya yang teduh menutupi kelopak matanya. Rambut hitamnya yang tergerai membuatnya lebih cantik daripada rambut bergaya _twintail _yang dipakainya saat pergi keluar rumah.

"Kiyo_-kun_…?"

Sebuah gumaman keluar dari bibir tipis Yuki. Dia terbangun dan Kiyoteru spontan melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Yuki. Yuki menatap Kiyoteru dengan mata yang setengah tertutup, tapi kemudian Yuki bertanya lagi.

"Kiyo_-kun_ tidak bisa tidur?"

Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk. Yuki menatap Kiyoteru lalu memeluk tubuhnya dengan lembut. Kiyoteru membalas pelukannya dan menenggalamkan wajahnya diantara pundak dan rambut Yuki yang tergerai. Rasanya sangat lembut, hingga membuat Kiyoteru tertidur dalam sekejap.

Bersamaan dengan Yuki yang ikut tertidur setelah merasakan kehangatan tubuh Kiyoteru.

.

.

.

.

[07.07 am]

Sarapan pagi.

Kali ini, Kiyoteru memasak sarapan sesuai kemauannya sendiri. Seminggu telah berlalu sejak Yuki kabur dari rumah bibinya—dan anehnya, Tohoku Zunko, bibi Yuki, tidak mencari jejak Yuki sama sekali.

"Yah, untunglah Tohoku_-sama_ tidak mencari keberadaanmu." ujar Kiyoteru sambil mengoleskan selai pada roti panggang buatannya.

Yuki tersenyum, "Iya, karena aku sudah betah tinggal disini."

*Ting Tong*

"Eh, ada tamu." ujar Kiyoteru, "Biar aku saja yang membukakannya."

Kiyoteru langsung berjalan menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya.

"Silahkan ma—"

Sapaannya terhenti ketika dia melihat seseorang yang sangat familiar di matanya. Wanita paruh baya berambut hitam seperti Yuki—namun irisnya yang bagaikan _lemon_ membuat Kiyoteru gentar. Di belakang wanita tersebut, seorang lelaki berambut _teal _dengan bola mata bagaikan _blue-sapphire_ memandang Kiyoteru dengan tatapan dingin.

"Tohoku_-sama_," ujar Kiyoteru dengan pelan.

Zunko tersenyum sambil bertanya, "Dimana Yuki?"

"Ada di ruang makan," jawab Kiyoteru dengan berat hati, "Silahkan masuk."

Zunko dan lelaki berambut _teal_ di belakang Zunko berjalan masuk. Lelaki itu sempat menatap tajam ke arah Kiyoteru sebelum berjalan kembali dengan tenang. Kiyoteru mengacuhkannya sambil berjalan di depan—memimpin menuju ruang makan.

Yuki tampak _shock_ ketika melihat Zunko memasuki ruang makan. Apalagi ketika melihat lelaki yang mengikuti di belakangnya—semakin memperburuk suasana hati Yuki. Mereka berempat duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Kenapa _oba-san_ menjemputku?" tanya Yuki dengan nada tidak suka.

Zunko hanya berusaha tersenyum sambil berkata, "Karena—besok lusa kita akan pergi ke Amerika."

Yuki memukul meja makan dengan keras hingga membuat semua orang di meja makan terlonjak.

"Aku takkan pernah pergi kesana." jawab Yuki dengan _deathglare_ terbaiknya—yang ditujukan kepada Zunko.

Zunko tersenyum lagi, "Tidak, kau takkan kesepian disana. Karena—aku bahkan sudah menyiapkan tunangan untukmu. Perkenalkan, dia Hatsune Mikuo, cucu dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Amerika."

Seketika itu, lelaki berambut _teal _tersebut berdiri dan menunduk, "Namaku Hatsune Mikuo, senang bertemu dengan anda."

Yuki dengan beraninya menampar Mikuo dengan keras tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Yuki—apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Zunko marah.

"Aku tidak suka dia dan aku takkan pernah menginjakkan kakiku untuk keluar dari kota ini." Yuki memegang lengan Kiyoteru, "Aku akan menikahinya—hidup bersamanya, dibanding harus menikah dengan cucu pemilik perusahaan terkenal dengan hati sedingin es."

Zunko menampar pipi Yuki, "Yuki! Apa yang kau katakan barusan?!"

"Iya, aku akan hidup bersama Kiyo_-kun_ dibanding dengan dia." Yuki dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan jari telunjuknya kearah Mikuo.

Kiyoteru tampak melepaskan pegangan Yuki, "Yuki…"

"Tidak—jangan lepaskan," Yuki memegang lengan Kiyoteru, "Aku akan bersamamu—tenang saja."

Kiyoteru menggeleng, "Seharusnya kau ada disana—di samping keluargamu sendiri. Aku bahkan tidak punya hubungan apa-apa denganmu."

Yuki menatap Kiyoteru dengan tidak percaya, "Tunggu—Kiyo_-kun_? Tapi—"

"Aku menyukaimu, tapi cara ini salah. Kau tidak bisa terus memberatkan hati bibimu. Harusnya—disanalah kau berada—disamping Mikuo, sesuai keinginan Tohoku_-sama_." ujar Kiyoteru sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Yuki. Ayo, kita pergi." Zunko menarik tangan Yuki.

Yuki menatap ke arah Kiyoteru dan berjalan mengikuti Zunko dan Mikuo dengan ragu-ragu. Bahkan sebelum pergi, Zunko sempat mengatakan,

"Jika kau ingin berpisah secara baik-baik dengan Yuki—datanglah ke Bandar Udara besok lusa, tepat pukul 10.00 pagi."

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]

[_dialogue_]

Miku: Zunko! jahat amat sih kamu!

Zunko: tanya aja sama author-san, jangan ke aku!

Author: kok aku?!

Kiyoteru: kan kamu yang bikin ceritanya

Miku: Mikuo! kamu juga! kenapa menghalangi kisah cinta Yuki dan Kiyoteru?!

Mikuo: yah, aku juga tak tau

Yuki: dan aku adalah tokoh yang paling bingung diantara semua tokoh –"\

Author: ah, ribut amat! kasian pembacanya tau!

All: gomenasai…

Miku: yak! baiklah, silahkan review! sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!


	9. Ch 9: I Know You Can Say 'Goodbye'

**Tell Me Something, Sensei!**

**Ch. 9: I Know, You Can Say 'Goodbye'**

.

.

.

.

Thanks for Yumiharizuki, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Hikari Syarahmia, Ryuko Tianyi, SyifaCute and Kiriko Alicia for Reviews!

.

.

.

.

Author: wah, sdh sampe ch. 9. kurang 1 chap lg…

Miku: semangat, author-san! berjuang demi para pembaca!

Kiyoteru: huh, aku gk mw fic ini tamat. soalnya fic-nya bagus, sih. apalagi main pair-nya aku dan Yuki.

Yuki: iyaaaa…. kecewa bgt, sih denger klo cuma 10 chap. tanggung, author-san! knp gk sekalian 15 chap aja?!

Author: klo kepanjangan, kasian yang baca! 10 chap aja, krn angka genap! pas, kan?

Zunko: iya, protes author-san. apalagi aku cuma tampil sedikit

Sayu dan Mikuo: kami munculnya lebih sedikit!

Author: waduh…

.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru mendesah dan dia tidak bisa tenang untuk saat ini.

"Yuki,"

Terdengar gumaman dari mulutnya. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari Kaai Yuki—gadis berumur 16 tahun yang sudah dia sukai sejak empat tahun lalu.

_Dia akan pergi ke Amerika besok lusa… seharusnya, aku membiarkan Yuki memaksakan kehendaknya… tapi… tidak baik jika terus memaksakan kehendak. Aku juga tak mau Yuki bersama Mikuo… Yuki terlihat tidak menyukainya, apalagi Mikuo terlihat sangat tidak bersahabat karena tatapannya yang mengintimidasi… _pikir Kiyoteru bingung.

"_Jeez_…" keluh Kiyoteru sambil meraih _handphone_-nya, "Supaya nenek Zunko (?) itu tidak mengganti nomor telepon Yuki…"

Kiyoteru mengetikkan nama 'Kaai Yuki' di kotak pencarian nomor telepon. Dengan harap-harap cemas, dia langsung menelepon Yuki.

.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain, Yuki sedang merenung di jendela kamarnya.

"Kiyo_-kun_,"

Dia menggumamkan nama tersebut, bersamaan dengan setetes airmata yang membasahi pipinya. Dia mengusapnya dengan pelan lalu bergumam lagi,

"Akankah… aku menemuimu lagi?"

Yuki yang menjulurkan kepalanya keluar jendela, menatap langsung ke langit yang berwarna kebiruan. Rambut kelamnya berkibar akibat tiupan angin. Iris _almond _miliknya membayangkan wajah Kiyoteru terukir di langit.

Dia berusaha tersenyum, "Seandainya kau adalah lukisan di langit, aku akan menatapmu setiap saat meskipun takkan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi…"

"…meskipun takkan bertemu dengannya, lagi?"

Sebuah suara memotong ucapan Yuki yang belum selesai. Yuki hanya menengok di balik bahunya. Sepasang iris _sapphire_ menatapnya tajam. Surai berwarna _teal_ miliknya sedikit berkibar karena tiupan angin dari jendela kamar Yuki.

Yuki bahkan jijik untuk menyebut namanya—Hatsune Mikuo.

"Kalau kau takkan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, kau ingin wajahnya terlukis di langit?" tanya Mikuo dengan dingin, "Mustahil rasanya."

Yuki memicingkan matanya kearah Mikuo, "Itu bukan urusanmu."

"Tapi, kau gadis yang menarik…" Mikuo mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yuki, "Baru pertama kalinya—aku melihat seorang gadis yang sangat membenciku,"

"Ya—aku memang membencimu!" bentak Yuki sambil menjauh dari hadapan Mikuo, "Aku tidak tertarik dengan apapun dari dirimu. Meskipun kau adalah cucu pemilik perusahaan, bergelimang harta, atau apalah… aku benci dirimu."

Mikuo menatap tajam Yuki sekali lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku akan membuatmu menyukaiku."

"Mustahil dan takkan pernah," ujar Yuki sambil keluar dari kamarnya.

Saat dia melangkah keluar kamarnya—dia mendengar dering _handphone_-nya. Dia membuka _handphone_-nya dan melihat siapa yang menelepon.

_Kiyo_-kun_! _serunya dalam hati.

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Yuki membuka percakapan dengan berharap.

_"__Yuki?"_

_Ini… suaranya Kiyo_-kun_…_ Yuki senang tak terkira.

"Kiyo-kun… apakah Kiyo-kun baik-baik saja?"

_"__Ya, begitulah. Tenang saja, besok lusa aku akan mengunjungimu di bandara."_

"Tidak, tidak. Aku takkan pernah pergi ke Amerika. Cara apapun akan kutempuh demi bersamamu Kiyo—"

*SRAT!*

Sebuah tangan mengambil handphone Yuki dengan cepat. Yuki tersentak kaget dan berusaha berbalik untuk melihat siapakah yang mengambil _handphone_-nya—

"Mikuo! Kembalikan!"

Yuki berteriak marah sambil mencoba meraih _handphone_-nya dari tangan Mikuo.

_"__Halo? Yuki?"_

Masih terdengar suara dari _handphone _Yuki.

"Jangan pernah ganggu Yuki lagi," ujar Mikuo di _handphone_.

Setelah itu—Mikuo langsung membanting _handphone_ Yuki ke lantai—

_Handphone_ tersebut pecah tidak tersisa.

Wajah Yuki merah padam, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Aku bisa membelikanmu _handphone_ baru—sekarang. Asal jangan memasukkan nomor _handphone_ lelaki itu lagi." ujar Mikuo berjalan dengan lengang, "Kau mau _handphone_ baru, tidak?"

Yuki menunduk sambil menatap pecahan _handphone_ miliknya sambil berkata, "Aku tidak butuh satupun barang pemberianmu."

"Jika itu maumu, aku tak pernah memaksa." Mikuo langsung pergi menjauh, "Jangan lupa kemasi barangmu—untuk besok lusa."

Yuki tidak menanggapinya dan hanya memunguti pecahan _handphone_-nya sambil bergumam, "_Gomenasai_, Kiyo_-kun_…"

.

.

.

.

Kiyoteru tidak punya harapan lagi setelah mendengar suara Mikuo di _handphone_ Yuki.

_…__jangan pernah ganggu Yuki lagi…_

Ucapan Mikuo membuatnya gentar dan marah. Tapi, saat Kiyoteru ingin membalas teguran Mikuo—terdengar suara pecahan dari _handphone_-nya dan telepon langsung putus.

_Mungkin Mikuo memecahkan _handphone _Yuki atau apalah…_ pikir Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru menghela nafas panjang dan merasa ragu. Dia sudah seharian memikirkan tentang Yuki—tanpa henti.

_Rasanya aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku ingin menemui Yuki—setiap saat,_ pikir Kiyoteru sambil mengusap dahinya hingga ke rambutnya.

*Kriing*

Handphone-nya bordering lagi. Kiyoteru kali ini melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Yurika Sayu—terpampang jelas di layar _handphone_-nya.

_Hng? Sayu menelepon?_ Kiyoteru bingung.

Lalu, dia segera mengangkat teleponnya.

"_Moshi_-_moshi_, Sayu_-chan_?" Kiyoteru membuka percakapan.

_"_Moshi-moshi_! Hiyama_-san_ lihat Yuki, tidak?! Kenapa sejak kemarin dia tidak masuk sekolah?!"_

Kiyoteru menggosokkan tangannya ke lehernya, "Dia—dia sudah dijemput bibinya kemarin. Besok lusa, dia pergi ke Amerika."

_"__Amerika?! Kenapa?!"_

"Aku sulit untuk menjelaskannya," Kiyoteru menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Sia-sia saja kau menelepon Yuki, karena _handphone_-nya… sepertinya pecah."

_"__Aku akan pergi ke rumah Yuki—sekarang juga!"_

"Sia-sia saja, bibinya takkan membukakan pintu untukmu." ujar Kiyoteru.

_"__Kenapa?!"_

"Bibinya memaksa ia pergi ke Amerika untuk menjauhkan diriku dari dirinya. Yuki bahkan—sudah disiapkan tunangan sendiri."

_"__Tunangan?! Yuki punya tunangan?!"_

"Ya,"

_"__Bibinya… ada apa dengan bibinya hingga berbuat demikian?"_

"Bibi Yuki tidak menyukaiku,"

_"__Tapi—jika Yuki pergi…"_

"Dia takkan kembali selamanya."

_"…"_

Hening.

*Tuuut… tuuut…*

Telepon diputus.

Kiyoteru berlari ke kamarnya—menenggalamkan wajahnya di bantal. Dia kesulitan bernafas akibat hal tersebut—tapi dia tidak menghiraukannya.

Cairan bening yang mengalir dari iris kelabunya bagaikan sebuah kristal kecil yang indah.

.

.

.

.

[09.30 am]

Hari ini adalah—hari dimana Yuki akan pergi ke Amerika.

Kiyoteru sempat bertanya-tanya, sanggupkah dia pergi ke Bandara sekarang?

Sanggupkah dia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa Yuki akan meninggalkannya—selamanya?

Sanggupkah dia membiarkan Yuki menikah dengan orang yang tidak disukainya?

_Baka,_ pikir Kiyoteru sambil memeluk bantalnya—menutupi wajahnya.

[09.40 am]

_Dua puluh menit lagi…_ Kiyoteru melihat arlojinya dengan resah, _apakah aku harus pergi—sekarang?_

Dia tahu bahwa—sekarang, dia tidak punya banyak waktu.

Jika dia mau pergi—dia harus melakukannya sekarang.

Sekarang.

Dengan cepat—Kiyoteru meraih jaketnya, memakai sepatunya dan berlari keluar rumah. Sepatunya yang menabrak trotoar dengan cepat sudah menunjukkan tekadnya yang kuat.

_Aku harus… pergi. Kumohon, Yuki. Jangan pergi, biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukmu,_ Kiyoteru menghapus setetes airmata di sudut mata kirinya, _untuk selamanya…_

.

.

.

.

Yuki menunggu Kiyoteru—dengan perasaan harap-harap cemas.

"Sampai kapan kau mau menunggunya—Yuki?"

Sebuah suara terdengar jelas di belakang Yuki—Tohoku Zunko—bibinya—tampak tidak suka melihat Yuki terus menunggui Kiyoteru.

Yuki tidak menoleh samasekali, "Sampai Kiyo_-kun_ datang,"

"Yuki, kau menghabiskan waktu kami. Dua puluh menit lagi, kita harus segera menaiki pesawat atau pesawat akan lepas landas." ujar Zunko dengan dahi mengernyit.

Yuki menengok dengan tatapan tajam yang ditujukan kepada Zunko, "TIDAK! Aku akan menunggunya—meskipun aku ketinggalan pesawat!"

Zunko dan Mikuo langsung gentar mendengarnya.

Tapi—selang beberapa menit—Yuki melihat seseorang dari kejauhan.

Surai kelam yang persis dengan miliknya. Iris kelabu yang tertutup kacamata. Bagaimana cara dia memandangnya dari kejauhan—Yuki hafal dengan ciri-cirinya.

Dengan hati senang—Yuki menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya—bersamaan dengan kristal bening yang mengalir dari mata kanannya.

"Kiyo_-kun_…" gumam Yuki pelan.

Kiyoteru berhenti tepat di depan Yuki, menatapnya sejenak dengan nafas terengah-engah sehabis berlari, "Yuki… _etto_… aku cuma ingin mengucapkan…"

Yuki tanpa sadar sudah memeluk Kiyoteru—tanpa mempedulikan Zunko yang sudah tampak marah melihatnya.

"Yuki…" Kiyoteru melepaskan pelukan Yuki dan menatapnya sambil tersenyum, "_Sayonara_."

Yuki menggeleng pelan, "Suatu saat nanti, kita pasti akan bertemu. Atau—"

Yuki mengalihkan pandangannya pada Miku dan Zunko—secara bergantian. Lalu—Yuki berbisik dengan sangat pelan.

"Kiyo_-kun_, aku akan bersamamu. Rencanaku—kita langsung berlari meninggalkan bandara bersama. Bersembunyi di tempat yang tidak diketahui," bisik Yuki, "Oke?"

Kiyoteru tampak ragu dengan rencana Yuki, tapi pada akhirnya Kiyoteru hanya mengangguk pelan, "Oke."

"_Ichi_… _ni_… _san_…" Yuki menghitung secara perlahan, "Sekarang!"

Mereka berdua langsung berlari meninggalkan bandara—

.

.

.

.

"Sial—kemana mereka berdua pergi?"

Mikuo tampak kelelahan mencari Yuki dan Kiyoteru yang kabur meninggalkan bandara. Zunko yang sudah paruh baya tidak kuat mengikuti Mikuo berlari.

Mikuo langsung mengambil _handphone_-nya dan menelepon semua _bodyguard_-nya. Memberikan perintah untuk mencari Yuki dan Kiyoteru—juga menyebutkan ciri-cirinya satu persatu.

"Apakah aku tidak bisa mencari celah diantara mereka? Aku heran dengan mereka berdua." Mikuo mengusapkan ujung telapak tangannya pada dahi.

Handphone Mikuo bordering lumayan keras. Mikuo mengangkatnya.

_"__Mikuo, kita tidak perlu mengejar Yuki lagi."_

Suara wanita paruh baya di handphone Mikuo membuat Mikuo tersentak.

"Kenapa? Apakah Zunko_-sama_ tidak menyukai kinerjaku?" tanya Mikuo.

_"__Tidak—aku sudah tidak tertarik terhadap keponakanku itu. Lupakan. Tinggalkan dia."_

Mikuo mengangguk pelan, "Un, _wakatta_."

.

.

.

.

[_Tsuzuku_!]


	10. Ch 10: The Last

**Tell Me Something, ****_Sensei_****!**

**Ch. 10: The Last**

.

.

.

.

Thanks for Yumiharizuki, Hikari Syarahima, LittleMermaid23, Go Minami Hikari Bi, Kiriko Alicia and more for reviews!

.

.

.

.

"Yuki,"

Seseorang mengulurkan tangannya pada Yuki. Iris kelabunya menatap lekat ke arah iris _almond _milik Yuki. Entah kenapa, Yuki dipenuhi rasa gugup saat mendengarnya dan menatapnya. Gaun putih yang menutupi tubuh Yuki kini bagaikan _couple_ dengan jas hitam yang dikenakannya.

_Ah, bagaimana ini… di hari yang penting, aku malah gugup seperti ini…_ pikir Yuki.

*Hening*

"Yuki, apa yang kau lakukan?" sebuah bisikan terdengar dari arah kursi para tamu.

Yurika Sayu—sahabatnya—sedang menyemangatinya lewat bisikan.

"Ya, aku mengerti Sayu." jawab Yuki sambil mengintip lewat balik bahunya. Dia lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan—menatap lelaki di hadapannya.

Yuki dengan tegang dan gugup berjalan ke depan.

Tapi—

*BRUK!*

_High heel _putih yang dia kenakan lepas dan dia tersandung—jatuh.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian baru saja menghancurkan hari terpenting dalam sejarah hidup kalian,"

Ucapan Sayu membuat Yuki _shock_, sedangkan Kiyoteru hanya terdiam.

"Apakah aku yang membuat kesalahan?" tanya Yuki.

Sayu menghela nafas, "Mungkin."

Iris _almond _milik Yuki tampak berkaca-kaca, "Maafkan aku…"

"Ini bukan kesalahanmu, kok."

Dan—Sayu hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya ketika Kiyoteru menyentuh bibir Yuki dengan bibirnya.

_Aww!_ pikir Sayu menunggu kejadian di hadapannya berakhir.

"Hng, Kiyo_-kun_…" gumam Yuki pelan saat ciumannya berakhir.

Kiyoteru tampak bingung, "_Nande_?"

"Aku… aku… hanya… ehm, JANGAN MENCIUMKU DI DEPAN SAYU, DONG?!"

*BRUK!*

Kiyoteru langsung jatuh mendengar teriakan Yuki.

.

.

.

.

Ya—beberapa jam yang lalu adalah upacara pernikahan Kiyoteru dan Yuki.

Kiyoteru mengetahui bahwa Yuki masih berumur 16 tahun, masa dimana sangat tidak lazim untuk menikah. Tapi, entah kenapa Yuki menerima saja lamaran Kiyoteru—sejak Zunko dan Mikuo pergi ke Amerika sebulan yang lalu.

Tidak wajar, seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun menikah dengan lelaki dewasa berumur 25 tahun.

Tapi—mereka tetap melakukannya.

[18.03 pm]

Yuki masih sibuk mencuci piringnya sehabis makan malam. Kiyoteru membaca sebuah novel tebal di meja makan. Dia tampak fokus dengan novelnya.

"Hei, Kiyo_-kun_." Yuki melempar tubuhnya tepat ke tubuh Kiyoteru, membuat lelaki tersebut terkejut setengah mati, "Ayo kita tidur bareng."

Wajah Kiyoteru tampak pucat—bercampur dengan rona kemerahan.

"Bukankah kita… sering tidur bersama? Bahkan sebelum kita menikah, kan?" Yuki mengerjapkan matanya—menunjukkan _puppy eyes_ terbaiknya.

Kiyoteru menatap Yuki bagaikan menatap seekor anak kucing yang sudah seminggu tidak makan. Lalu dia berkata, "Kenapa? Apa kau mau melakukan sesuatu?"

Parahnya—Kiyoteru menekankan kata 'sesuatu' pada ucapannya.

[_dialogue_]

Miku: dafuq! Kiyoteru-nya IYKWM!

Kiyoteru: itu kan krn author berotak bejat yang mengarang fic ini

Author: njirrr… apa salah gw? *pkek gaya gaul*

Yuki: *muntah-muntah*

Sayu: wtf, Yuki-chan muntah… jangan-jangan… dia…

Miku: JANGAN DITERUSKAN!

Kiyoteru: *speechless*

Author: *dikeroyok Sayu, Miku, Mikuo, Zunko*

[_dialogue end_]

"Ha—hah? Apa tadi… yang Kiyo_-kun_ katakan?" Yuki mundur dari pelukan Kiyoteru.

Kiyoteru membuang muka, "Lupakan."

*PLAK!*

Sebuah tamparan sukses mendarat di pipi Kiyoteru—disebabkan oleh Yuki yang marah karena di-_iykwm_-in sama Kiyoteru.

Yuki memasuki kamarnya dengan sedikit marah dan menendang-nendang bantal di hadapannya.

"Kamu marah, Yuki?" terdengar suara berat dari balik pintu kamar.

Yuki hanya meremas-remas bantal yang dipegangnya, "_Iie_. _Nandemonai_."

"Kalau kau tidak marah—" Kiyoteru menghela nafas, "Cepat buka pintunya."

*Cklek*

Yuki membuka pintu kamar—masih menggembungkan pipinya dengan marah.

"Pfft," Kiyoteru menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Yuki.

Yuki melempar bantalnya ke muka Kiyoteru sambil berkata, "Jangan ketawa!"

"Jadi—baru malam pertama mau jadi pertengkaran suami-istri?" tanya Kiyoteru tertawa kecil, "Ah—kau memang lucu, Yuki."

Yuki menggembungkan pipi lagi, "Diam!"

"Maaf," Kiyoteru tidak bisa berhenti tertawa, "Atau—kau benar-benar mau melakukan apa yang kukatakan?"

*PLAK!*

Yuki memukul perut Kiyoteru dengan teknik karate yang dia pelajari. Setelah memukul perut Kiyoteru, Yuki menatap wajah Kiyoteru yang tampak kesakitan. Dengan cepat—Yuki mencium Kiyoteru—tepat di bibirnya.

"Hei—Yuki," ujar Kiyoteru saat Yuki melepaskan ciumannya, "Sudah tidak marah lagi? Tidak kusangka Yuki bisa menggantikan kemarahan dengan rasa cinta lho~."

Yuki menenggelamkan mukanya ke dada Kiyoteru, "Aku ngantuk,"

"Ayo tidur," Kiyoteru menggendong Yuki dengan _bridal style_.

Yuki sudah tidak peduli apa yang dilakukan Kiyoteru, dia sudah tertidur saat Kiyoteru menggendongnya. Dengan pelan, Kiyoteru menaruh tubuh istrinya di kasur dan tidur di sebelahnya.

"_Oyasuminasai_," bisik Kiyoteru pelan sambil memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya.

.

.

.

.

[06.21 am]

Yuki bersenandung pelan sambil membasuh seluruh tubuhnya dengan sabun beraroma jeruk kesukaannya. Setelah rata, dia lalu membilas tubuhnya dengan air bersih. Yuki membalut tubuhnya dengan handuk, lalu memakai seragamnya.

Seperti biasa—dia mengucir rambutnya bergaya _twintail_ dengan ikat rambut berbentuk bulat. Seragamnya berupa kemeja putih yang dipadu dengan _blazer _merah _maroon_. Roknya berwarna serupa dengan _blazer _yang dikenakannya.

"_Ohayyo_, Yuki."

Yuki melompat secara mendadak—lalu terpeleset karena terkejut.

*BLUGH!*

Untunglah—Kiyoteru dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yuki yang tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan.

"Akh—_arigatoo_, Kiyo_-kun_." ujar Yuki sambil mengangkat tubuhnya—berusaha berdiri secepat mungkin, "_Gomenasai_."

"Daijoubu da," Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil menarik tangan Yuki, "Yuki, kamu lebih lama daripada biasanya, lho. Nanti terlambat ke sekolah."

Yuki melirik arlojinya, "Tidak. Ini masih pukul 06.30. Bel masuk berbunyi pukul 08.00 tepat, Kiyo_-kun_."

"Hehe, bercanda." Kiyoteru tertawa kecil sambil duduk di meja makan, "Ayo sarapan."

Di meja makan telah tersedia dua mangkuk sereal, segelas susu segar dan secangkir kopi hangat (yah, pastinya sudah bisa tebak, kan, Kiyoteru pasti minum kopi, masa udh besar mau minum susu #plakk :v).

Yuki duduk di kursi meja makan, "Yah, mungkin hari ini aku bangun terlalu pagi. Dan lagi—Kiyo_-kun_, jangan anggap aku anak kecil dengan segelas susu ini."

"Pfft," Kiyoteru menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak, "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu, Yuki. Jadi—aku sudah menyiapkanmu ini."

Kiyoteru menyerahkan secangkir teh tawar ke hadapan Yuki, "Campurkan saja susu tersebut ke teh itu, pasti jadi enak."

"Itu lebih baik," Yuki memutar bola matanya sambil mencampurkan susu ke dalam teh-nya.

*Kring~!*

_Handphone_ Yuki berbunyi. Yuki merogoh saku roknya lalu mengambil _handphone_-nya.

*Piip*

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapa Yuki cepat.

_"__Yuki, apakah kau ada disana?"_

Yuki hampir saja menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya, karena barusan yang dia dengar adalah suara bibinya—

Tohoku Zunko.

.

.

.

.

"Buat apa _oba-san_ meneleponku?" tanya Yuki lumayan ketus.

_"__Begitu sikapmu pada bibi yang tidak kau temui selama sebulan?"_

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu."

_"__Terserah padamu, Yuki. Yang jelas, aku mengetahui informasi tentang pernikahanmu lewat Yurika."_

Yuki diam-diam mengucapkan sumpah serapah pada sahabatnya—Yurika Sayu—saking kesalnya.

"Lalu? Kenapa oba-san menelepon?"

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu baik dan—tidak terjadi apapun, kan?"

Yuki menaikkan alisnya dengan heran, "Apa maksud _oba-san_?"

_"__Mungkin—kau terlalu muda untuk mendengarnya, Yuki."_

Yuki memutar bola mata _almond_ miliknya—ternyata bibinya juga bisa _iykwm_.

"Tenang saja, Kiyo_-kun_ memang ingin melakukannya padaku. Tapi—Kiyo_-kun_ tidak mau aku merasakannya disaat umurku masih dini begini."

_"__Ya, aku paham."_

"Apakah aku bisa menutup teleponnya sekarang, _oba-san_?"

_"__Kau lumayan menyebalkan juga, Yuki. Sekarang—buka pintu rumahmu."_

"Hah? Kenapa?"

_"__Sudahlah, cepat lakukan."_

Yuki berjalan ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu rumahnya. Dia melirik keluar rumah—melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya—

Wanita paruh baya berambut hitam kelam berdiri di hadapannya. Irisnya berwarna emas tampak menatap Yuki dengan pandangan penuh. Wanita tersebut tersenyum tipis kearah Yuki, sambil membawa sebuket bunga mawar yang bertuliskan '_Congratulations!_'.

"_Oba-san_?"

Yuki menjatuhkan _handphone_-nya. Setetes airmata bagaikan kristal menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Yuki, _omedetou gozaimasu_." ujar Zunko sambil mengulurkan buket mawar yang dibawanya.

Yuki segera menghamburkan pelukan ke arah Zunko tanpa bisa berkata sepatah kata pun, "_Oba-san_! _Oba-san_! _Hontouni sumimasen_! _Arigato_ _gozaimashita_!"

"Yuki, _daijoubu_." Zunko membelai lembut rambut Yuki.

Setelah Yuki merasa sedikit tenang, Zunko melepaskan pelukannya. Yuki sedikit melirik seseorang di belakang Zunko—Mikuo ada disana.

Zunko memegang pipi Yuki, "_Oba-san_ ingin bekerja ke Eropa. Karena kebetulan saja ada dokumen yang ketinggalan di kantor, jadi _oba-san_ kembali. Maafkan _oba-san_, ya. Kuharap kamu bahagia bersama Hiyama_-san_."

"Namaku sekarang Hiyama Yuki, _oba-san_. Jangan panggil dia Hiyama_-san_ lagi, panggil dia Kiyoteru." Yuki tersenyum sambil menggenggam buket bunga erat.

Zunko hanya tersenyum pahit, "Hiyama Yuki, benar… kau bukan Kaai Yuki lagi. Hiyama Yuki—sulit membayangkan bahwa dirimu sudah menjadi anggota keluarga lain."

Zunko melangkah mundur dari Yuki, menatap seseorang di belakang Yuki.

"Kiyoteru_-san_, maaf mengganggu istri anda." ujar Zunko setelah melihat Kiyoteru berdiri di belakang Yuki.

Kiyoteru hanya menatap Zunko dengan senyum masam, "Tidak apa-apa."

"Tolong jaga istri anda dengan baik, maafkan saya." ujar Zunko sambil berbalik, "Oh—dan satu lagi. Ini untuk kalian berdua, nona Hiyama dan tuan Hiyama."

Zunko menyerahkan sebuah amplop. Dia lalu berlalu pergi bersama dengan Mikuo—tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Yuki dengan cepat merobek amplop tersebut, melihat dua lembar kertas di dalamnya. Kertas pertama dibaca terlebih dahulu oleh Yuki.

Dear, Hiyama Yuki

Oba-san berharap kau tumbuh menjadi istri yang baik bagi Hiyama-san. Maafkan kesalahanku pada masa lalu—saat-saat dimana aku menentang hubungan kalian berdua. Tapi—aku harus menerima kenyataan bahwa aku tidak bisa seperti kalian berdua. Saat aku masih seumuran Yuki, aku menyukai seseorang. Orangtuaku menentang hubunganku dengan orang yang kusukai. Memaksaku untuk memutuskan hubungan dan menikah dengan orang yang tidak kukenal. Aku baru menyadari—kita berdua ada di dalam kasus yang sama, Yuki. Aku takkan membuat dirimu seperti diriku di masa lalu. Tidak untuk sekarang. Bangunlah sebuah keluarga utuh yang bahagia bersamanya.

Dari oba-san-mu yang tercinta, Tohoku Zunko.

Setelah membaca surat pertama, Yuki membaca surat kedua.

Aku baru tahu bahwa kita berdua tidak berjodoh—meskipun dijodohkan.

Membaca baris pertama saja sudah membuat Yuki muak. Ini surat dari Mikuo.

Jujur, aku tidak senang melihatmu dekat-dekat dengan Kiyoteru. Parah sekali seorang guru menyukai muridnya sendiri sejak bangku sekolah dasar. Kau tidak berpikir bahwa dia telah terkena pedofil, Yuki? Aku harap kau menyesal telah menikah dengannya. Aku berjanji takkan pernah hidup sepertimu. Tapi—

Kau gadis yang unik dan telah merebut hatiku, mematahkannya seperti dahan ranting. M.

"Huh, menyebalkan." Yuki menatap sekilas kembali surat dari Mikuo, "Dia hanya menulis namanya dengan inisial 'M'. Menyebalkan!"

Kiyoteru tertawa hambar, "Lupakan tentang lelaki itu."

Tanpa mereka sadari—jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 08.04.

"KITA TERLAMBAT!"

Yuki dan Kiyoteru berteriak secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

.

_End? I don't know_

.

.

.

.


End file.
